After All That Time
by teenscorpio1192
Summary: Edward and Bella broke up leaving them in a state of no closure. Years later, Bella's new fiance brings her to Europe where they run into someone Bella thought she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, it shouldn't be this hard to say goodbye after so many times." I told him quietly. "But it seems like it only gets harder."

"Isabella-"

"No, it's okay. I understand now. The pressure of being in a long distance relationship is too much for us. At least I was the first girl to get a real relationship with you."I said quietly, more to myself than to him. I can still remember the day I first met Edward Cullen.

_One year ago…_

"Come on Bella! You can sit with us today!" My newest friend Alice Cullen chirped as she pulled me toward her lunch table. There were already five people seated at the table when we got there. After a round of introductions I learned that the long curvaceous blond was Rosalie Hale, her older brother being the tall lanky blond, Jasper. They seemed nice enough. Next was Emmett Cullen, Alice's big muscular older brother. He actually stood up and gave me a nearly bone crushing hug before returning to his seat and putting an arm around Rosalie. Guess there an item. Last of all there was Edward; Emmett's twin brother and Alice's older brother. He wasn't as tall as Jasper or muscular as Emmett but you could tell his body was god like. He had wild dark bronze hair and the most beautiful glittering green eyes I had ever seen.

"Hello, Isabella. It's so nice to meet you."Edward flashed me a crooked smile which almost made my knees give out.

"Just Bella."I blurted out. _Great, now he'll think I'm an idiot._

"Bella- as in beautiful? It suits you." He said staring straight at me. I felt my face burn up and immediately looked down. I took the seat between Alice and Rosalie. When the familiar questions about my previous school started, I could feel his eyes burning into me, so I tried my hardest to avoid his gaze. Halfway through lunch, a couple of girls came sauntering up to the table. Alice and Rosalie immediately started clinging to Jasper and Emmett.

"Hi, Eddie. First party of the year at my house this weekend. It's seniors only." The girls sneered glaring at Rosalie, Alice and I since we were juniors. "Please tell me you're going to try to make it."

"I don't know Lauren. I had plans this weekend." Edward told them, looking at them lazily.

"Aw, too bad. Maybe next one, huh?"Lauren prompted.

"Yeah, sure maybe."Edward said dismissively. The girls got the hint and walked away as the bell rang.

"What's your next class, Bella?"Alice asked while getting up from her chair.

"Um," I took out my schedule, "it looks like I have Biology."

"Shoot, I've got gym. The science building is on the other side of school-"

"Don't worry, Alice. I can escort her. I'm headed towards the science building."Edward smoothly cut in.

Alice looked apprehensive for a minute before Edward spoke up again. "Don't worry Alice. I'm just showing her where her class is."

"Well, okay. Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't take you myself." Alice apologized.

"It's alright, Alice. I can manage." I assured her. On the way to class, there was an awkward silence between Edward and I. I decided to try and break the ice.

"So, no party for you this weekend?" I asked him.

"No, I wanted to take someone out this weekend."He said while stopping at his locker. I waited for him to get his books before speaking again.

"Wow, this girl must be something if you're canceling party time for her."

"I think I'm the lucky one. This girl is very beautiful." He said, accenting beautiful.

I was a little hurt. Why hadn't I realized this before? Of course someone like Edward has a beautiful girlfriend. He would never see someone as plain as me like that. "I guess." I just mumbled.

"Very conceited aren't you?" He said in a teasing voice.

"I am not-"I started to defend, until I fully processed what he just said. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Pick you up at 7:30?" He said quietly while looking at me.

"Wha-"

"Please say yes, Bella."He pleaded. Not trusting my voice, I just nodded and scurried into class as the bell rang. Part of me felt bad that he was late for his class, but a bigger part of me was going over the fact that Edward Cullen was picking me up tonight for a date.

_Back to the present…_

So here we stand at the security check-point of SeaTac airport. Just waiting for that final good-bye. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice had already moved to Italy to take care of Carlisle's sick cousin. Edward and Emmett had decided to attend Oxford University to be closer to their family. They weren't planning to come back.

"I hope you won't forget about your small town life here in Forks."I whispered to him. "You need to go, Edward. You and Emmett are going to miss your flight." I looked over at Rosalie who was sobbing into Emmett's chest while he held her tightly against him. The difference: Emmett and Rosalie would see each other again. They just hurt to be apart. Just like Alice and Jasper, who were constantly emailing each other.

"Bye, Edward." I said slowly. I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes. "Good luck on your journey." I gave him a weak smile. I felt the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

He quickly brought me into a tight hug and I couldn't control the tears and sobbed violently into his chest. "Bye, Bella. You know I'll always love you." He whispered into my ear. He let me go and went through the security check-point.

I stood there frozen. Edward had never used that word before. Being a reformed playboy, Edward always avoided the "L word". Now, out of all times, he decides to use it-when I'll never see him again; or if I do, it won't be under these circumstances. When I got home I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years later..._

"Angela! I'm in need of your assistance!"I shouted down the hall of the two bedroom apartment I shared with my best friend. I was trying to curl my hair for the NYU graduation ceremony.

"Calm down Bella. We're more than fine on timing. Are you still freaking out about your speech?" She questioned, taking the curling iron from me. "Or are you nervous about what's happening after the ceremony?" She teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Angie."I replied in a matter of fact tone. For the past week Angela's been having this gut feeling that Jake was about to propose.

Jacob Black. We've been dating for three years now. I met him in my sophomore year at NYU. At first, we only saw each other as friends, but as time went on, it only seemed right that we'd be together. Being the only singles in our group of friends, it was like we were always dating anyway.

"It's almost like I can see it, Bella!"Angela squealed from behind me. "I'm usually right when I have these feelings you know."She said smugly.

"Yeah, you remind me of someone I knew back in high school."

_5 and a half years ago…_

"Isabella Marie Swan!"I heard my best friend shout from down the hall. I was just grabbing my bag when Alice and Rosalie showed up in the doorway of the classroom.

"Bella, Emmett told me that he heard Edward tell Lauren that he was hoping to find a steady girlfriend." Rosalie blurted out.

I looked down at my feet. I thought Edward and I had a connection. I guess not if he's looking for a girlfriend. "Well, I guess all we can do is hope he and his soon to be girlfriend have the best of luck. He's too good of a guy to be hurt." I said a little sadly. The little dates and flirting was fun while it lasted.

"Bella, you don't understand what I'm trying to-"

"Bella he means he's hoping to turn you into his steady!"Alice squealed!

"Where do you people get your information from?"I looked at her suspiciously. "I've only been here a week. Edward doesn't know me enough to ask me to be his girlfriend." I argued.

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that. He's actually going to bring it up tonight after the movie."Alice said confidently. Tonight was movie night over at the Cullen's. Every Friday night the guys and the girls switched on renting a movie for all of us to watch. "I'm uncannily accurate with the future, you know."

"Right and I can read minds."I gave her a sarcastic look before heading towards the cafeteria with Rosalie and Alice flanking me at the sides.

"Watch what you say to the little pixie Bella. You would never catch a smart person betting against Alice."Rosalie said in a serious tone.

"You guys can think what you want, but I'm sure Edward doesn't see me like that."I said in a tone that suggested them to drop the subject. By the time we got to the table, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were already seated with six plates of food on the table.

"Thanks Edward, but you really didn't have to. How much do I owe you?"I asked as I began to pull out my wallet.

"Bella put that away. Haven't I told you that you don't pay when you're with me? It's a habit my parents have instilled in me since I was young, please humor me."He flashed that crooked smile that I loved and I knew I had lost.

"So what are you guys choosing for a movie?"Jasper asked us as we sat down.

"Nice try Jazz, but that's for you boys to find out tonight."Alice told him. It was Alice's turn to choose and we all know that she was going to choose something like _The Devil Wears Prada._

"Honey, you know I love you right?"Jasper cooed to her.

"Aww, thanks Jazzy-but no. It's still my pick and I'm not choosing some old western flick."

The rest of lunch was spent guessing what Alice had in store for us tonight. She gave absolutely no clue to what she was renting tonight. When the bell rang we all went our separate ways-Edward and I headed towards the science building. We were almost to my classroom when I saw Jessica, Lauren's best friend, headed towards us.

"Edward, how nice to run into you."She said a little faker than usual. "So Lauren told me you were looking for a steady girl."

I just looked down at my books while I waited for them to finish up their conversation.

"I'm not _looking _for a girlfriend."Edward stated.

"You're not?" Jessica and I stated said in unison.

"Nope, I've already found her." _Of course the girl said yes already! Who wouldn't want to have the chance to be on this God's arm?_

"Oh…well that's bad news for the rest of us girls, huh Bella?"Jessica said to me before she continued down the hall.

With a quick 'bye' I rushed into the class so Edward couldn't see the conflicting emotions on my face. I should be happy for him, because he's a friend-right? Or should I be angry because those friendly dates have been very misleading. I guess they were just seen as more than friendly on my side.

After school, Alice and I caught a ride with Rose so we could go pick up the movie for tonight and some snacks. I wasn't really looking forward to the movie tonight because that would mean I would be seeing Edward. And said girlfriend topic might come up tonight. And my face will be an open book for him.

When the guys arrived at the Cullen home after practice, we had all the snacks and goodies set up on the coffee table in the middle of the room. After everyone was settled into a comfortable-I made sure I sat as far as possible from Edward that the love seat allowed- spot around the TV Alice came bounding in the room.

"So who's ready for a little _MEAN GIRLS_ ?!"Alice shrieked. She popped in the DVD despite the complaints going around the room.

"Alice, not ever Bella and I want to watch this!"Rosalie whined.

"Suck it up! You all had your chance to pick and I sat through quietly. I would appreciate if you guys did the same."Alice said in a menacing tone. The room grew quiet. This little pixie could really be scary when she wanted to be. After the lights went off, I noticed Edward leaning towards me.

"Is everything okay, Bella?"He whispered.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"I whispered back.

"It just seems like you're avoiding me."

"Edward, why would I want to do that?"I asked him, feigning confusion. He just shrugged and both of us looked back at the movie.

After the movie, and many negative comments, I decided I'd better get home.

"Come on Bella, we'll drop you off."Rose offered.

"Thanks I-"

"Hey I can bring you home. I needed to do something anyway."Edward stated getting up from his seat.

"Are you sure man? Rose and I our going home anyw-"Rose and Alice elbowed Jasper hard. "What was that for?!"

"Jasper I need you to help me with some homework, remember?"Alice said the last word through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Alice. You never do homework on a Friday."Emmett pointed out. Rose shot him a death glare and he grew silent.

"Come on Bells."Edward said, putting an arm around my shoulders to lead me outside.

Before I could protest, Edward had opened my door and waited for me to get in. I silently slid past him and let him shut the door. Most of the drive to the house was silent. When he turned down my street he finally spoke up.

"Why are you avoiding me, Bella?"

"I'm not avoid-"

"Yes, you are. Did I do something wrong?"

"NO, I'm not. Really Edward, we're cool as far as I'm concerned."

"Then why were you quiet during the movie? And I would barely consider the snub you gave me after lunch a farewell."

"I snubbed you?! Edward, you're the last person who should be giving the high and mighty speech. After all this time you couldn't even tell me you had a girlfriend?!"I stopped when I realized what I had just said.

"Bella, I think you misunderstood-"

"It's alright Edward, I'm happy for you, but I wish you could've just told me instead of me finding out from someone else."

"Bella I don't have a girlfriend."Edward said confidently.

"So why did you tell Jessica you've already found one?"

"Well, I found a beautiful girl and she's the only one that I want, but I don't know if she'll say yes."

"Edward, this girl would be crazy to turn you down."I sighed.

"Well, are you saying that I should just ask her?"

"Yes."

"Because you're sure she'll say yes?"

"Yes."

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes…WAIT WHAT?!"

"You said you'll say yes."Edward said looking a little hurt.

"I don't understand."

"Are you meaning to tell me all those times I took you out didn't tell you anything? I thought you knew it was you." I looked down, embarrassed. Alice was right. I was apparently the only one who didn't see that. "Isabella," Edward brought my chin up so I could meet his gaze, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"He asked softly.

I let out a small giggle and nodded before throwing my arms around him.

"Thank goodness you're not crazy."Edward said jokingly. I slowly untangled my arms from around his neck to look at him. We were staring at each other for what seemed like forever before Edward leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I really need to go Edward."I told him after he let me go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"He asked. I just laughed and nodded. After we said our goodbyes I practically skipped into the house. As soon as I sat down on my bed the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"So how'd he do it?"Alice squealed impatiently on the other side of the line.

"Damn pixie."I smiled.

_To the present…_

"I'm serious Bella. I'm already imagining you with that rock on your finger!"Angela chirped while grabbing her car keys.

"Sure, sure. Hurry up or we'll be late for our graduation."I told her while following her downstairs from our dorm.

The graduation ceremony went by quickly. I didn't even trip when I went up for my speech! Now here I was looking for Jacob in the crowds.

"Congrat's! You did great up there." A low voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped back cautiously and started playfully slapping Jacob when I realized it was him.

"Thanks for coming, Jake. That means a lot to me."I told him sincerely while we walked back to his car.

"Wow, if I knew that's all it took to please you, I could've saved myself a lot of money."He laughed.

My heart stood still for a second. "What are you talking about, Jake?" He grinned at me before pulling something out of his back pocket and handing it to me. It was two tickets to London.

"Oh my goodness! This must have cost you a fortune! Thank you so much Jake!"I screamed before jumping into his arms.

"Wait Bella take a look at the brochure!"He said excitedly before placing a small London brochure in my hands. There was something in the middle that prevented the brochure from folding correctly. I opened the brochure and whatever that thing was fell to the ground. Slowly Jake bent down to pick it up. Even slower, Jake got on one knee. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you agree to marry me, you're also agreeing to make me the happiest man in the world. You'd also be agreeing to me paying for your things without reluctance and that you'll tell me whatever I can do to keep that beautiful smile on your face."Jacob said nervously.

"Yes Jacob!"As soon as I said that he placed the ring-a decent sized diamond set in white gold- on my ring finger and stood up to kiss me. "Although we might need to change that whole you paying for my things deal."I teased.


End file.
